


A Hope

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Laxus's rescue in Alvarez was a bit too close for comfort.





	A Hope

Lucy tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, though the wind soon wrenched it free once more. Despite her losing battle, she smiled. The Christina was soaring over the ocean now - the dark waves only barely visible at this altitude and hour.

She shivered, and then jolted as a heavy coat settled around her shoulders. Lucy gripped the warm fabric and pulled it closed around her. "Thank you." She turned and smiled at the blond man awkwardly scratching his head.

"Sure, no problem."

The celestial mage glanced out across the horizon, and then turned her gaze to the stars peppering the sky. "The night is so pretty, I thought it would be a shame to spend it in the cabin." Then she met the dragon slayer's stormy eyes, and smiled at him. "Though I guess I should've thought to bring a coat of my own!"

"Wind chill is nothing to scoff at," Laxus warned her, moving to stand at her elbow. He leaned against the railing.

Lucy snuck a hand out of the coat, gently laying it on top of Laxus's. "Thanks for the timely rescue, by the way."

When he turned his hand and laced their fingers together, she was surprised. Her cheeks burned, and it felt as if the proverbial butterflies were swarming in her chest. But it was a pleasant feeling overall, and she made no effort to remove her hand from his.

"…It was a close one," Laxus admitted slowly. "If I were just a few seconds later…"

"But you weren't," Lucy interjected, tilting her head to see his face clearly.

Laxus turned slightly to face her. Hesitantly, he reached out and grasped her chin. His eyes were locked on her lips, as he ran his thumb along them.

Lucy shivered at his touch - in anticipation, not the cold.

Then Laxus crossed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips into hers.

Eyes sliding shut, Lucy leaned into the kiss. It remained mostly chaste - a hope, not a demand. Just skin touching skin, and no more.

When Laxus retreated, Lucy opened her eyes again. She stared up at him, a blush riding high in her cheeks.

"I was afraid," he said quietly. "For a little while there, I was afraid that I wouldn't make it in time. That I would lose you."

Allowing the coat to fall, Lucy placed her other hand against Laxus's cheek. The pad of her thumb rubbed the scar beneath his eye.

"You didn't," she whispered.


End file.
